


Hacked Heart

by jaeskitten



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gangs, Here we go, Hyuck's a stripper/hacker, Hyuck's super sassy, M/M, Mark's mean at first, Multi, No Underage Sex, Panic Attacks, Smut, Some angst, Violence, descriptions of underage abuse, markhyuck, not bad tho cause i'm a soft bitch, protect babies jisung and chenle, they're in the gang tho, we love a multi-talented queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeskitten/pseuds/jaeskitten
Summary: There's not much more valuable than information and it just so happens that's Hyuck's speciality. What happens when a certain gang takes an interest in his skill set and decides they need it? Will Hyuck survive or will he succumb to the dangers of his lifestyle? Guess you'll have to read to find out what happens to our sassiest hacker.





	1. Ch. 1 - all in a days work

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hi, how's it going? this is my first story and I'm nervous this sucks lol. I tried. it will only get better from here! make sure to leave a comment if you like the first chapter! I should be posting the next one tomorrow! 
> 
> thanks my loves!  
> Jaeskitten

It was a fairly normal day as far as Donghyuck was concerned. Well, as normal of a day as someone in his position could have. Working as a stripper in the heart of the red light district of Seoul would already be considered abnormal but add in that Hyuck was the infamous hacker, Haechan, it was safe to say nothing about his life was normal. Working as Haechan he had taken down various trafficking sites and child abuse rings (yes, even strippers have hearts you rude bitches), corrupt politicians, and anything else he deemed a heinous act. His skills as a hacker were coveted by many gangs but there was one catch, no one knew who Haechan was. For all intents and purposes the person behind Haechan didn't exist outside of the screen and that's the way Hyuck liked it. As for his other job, though it's generally frowned upon, Hyuck quite enjoyed his day (well night) job as a stripper simply because he enjoyed having the attention and feeling seductive. At the club he was known as Flower -- the name was given to him by the club owner Heechul. Hyuck was his number one dancer and with that position came power. He knew all the secrets from the men who came to use the services of the strippers and he used this time to listen using the information he gained to his advantage. 

Like right now, he was sitting in a private room entertaining a few prominent business men and while sitting in the lap of one he tuned in to the conversation around him.

"How's business been going this year?" One of the men asked. 

The man the question was directed at was the one who was attempting to grope Donghyuck. The man was apparently the CEO of a successful entertainment company.

"It's been good. The new trainees have been successfully whipped into shape." He smirked. "They've learned their place and they know what they have to do to succeed."

"Mmm any cute bitches?"

"Yeah and they've been trained to give their bodies in exchange for moving up the ladder, want me to send one over?"

Hyuck shivered in disgust. _Well, I found my next target_. This is the advantage to being a prostitute, people underestimate you. Little did this CEO know his life would be over later tonight when Hyuck got home. 

A knock rang out through the room.

"Your time is up with Flower." A muffled voice said. 

"Bye boys, it was fun." Hyuck said winking over his shoulder as he exited the room. _I wasn't lying, it was always fun to find new targets and scumbags to take out_. 

"How was it in there, did anyone touch you?" Suho asked.

Suho worked for Heechul and managed the club and the dancers. He acted like a mom more than a manager though and made sure the dancers were safe above anything else.

"It was fine, Hyung. Nothing I can't handle."

"Ok just let me know if anything ever gets out of hand." Suho looked at him with genuine concern.

"I will." I smiled at him. "I'm going to get changed and head home."

"Ok do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm walking."

"Ok please be safe." 

Hyuck pulled him into a hug and walked away. He entered his dressing room and took off the leather booty shorts and mesh top he had on and threw on some sweats and a hoodie. 

No one can truly be safe in this kind of life, especially considering what he did on the side. He always knew it would come back to bite him at some point, but he was ok with that. He was bringing justice to people who couldn't do it for themselves and he would gladly be a martyr if the time came. 

He entered his shitty studio apartment and went to sit down at the computer. He operated by hacking into the person or company's website and posting the truth and horrors he had on them. By morning the website would have been viewed by thousands and the authorities would become involved. 

Hyuck cracked his fingers and started typing. He quickly hacked into the entertainment company's website and decided to have some fun with this one. He put a large picture of the CEO and underneath wrote:

Biography of the CEO:  
CEO-nim likes to fuck underage female trainees and abuse the others. He also likes to offer his trainees to other company CEOs for personal use. He can often be found at the red light district in the club Vixens, consorting with the dancers despite being married, gasp. No child should have to suffer what this man puts them through and he needs to be stopped. I'll leave the rest to the authorities!

 

-Haechan

As a the proverbial nail in the coffin, Hyuck put in some picture of the man at the club he had taken earlier that night secretly. He liked to add in physical proof so it left no doubt that the person being accused was guilty of at least one thing Hyuck posted about.

That should teach him and other CEO's a lesson. Now the rest is up to the police to investigate. Hyuck headed to bed feeling a sort of weight lifted off him. This is always how he feels when he exposes one of these monsters, that it could atone for all the bad things he's done in his lifetime. 

He woke up that morning to see the headlines that the CEO has been arrested and is going to trial. Much to his delight he also saw that the man gave up the other companies that he was sending girls to and the others that abuse their idols. Hyuck smiled at the screen and then went to get dressed for the day. He worked later that night, but he still had to do some errands because despite his supernatural good looks, he was still a human. 

Later that day he walked into the club ready to get to work. He greeted the other dancers and changed into his stage outfit. Tonight was apparently a themed night, cute animals it seemed. He sighed. Heechul was an eccentric boss to say the least. At his station Hyuck saw cat ears, a leopard outfit, fishnets, and of course a tail. As he finished putting on his makeup he made his way to behind the stage waiting for his name to be called. 

"And now welcome to the stage, club Vixen's most popular dancer, Flower!"

Hyuck swayed his hips as he walked out. He almost laughed at the song choice, Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls, but started his routine. As he was twirling on the pole he looked out at the audience. Shifting his eyes around from person to person his gaze got caught on one person in particular. _Damn he's hot_ , Hyuck thought, _I should find him after I'm done_. Taking one last glance at the stranger he ended his routine on his knees for the audience. He blew a kiss and walked off the stage. 

Still in his costume he made his way onto the floor, intent on finding the handsome stranger. He spotted him sitting at the bar and took a second to look him over. He had honey blonde hair and strong brows, dressed in all black, and a boyish smile. Putting on his most seductive expression Hyuck made his way over.

"Whatcha drinking, handsome?" Hyuck smiled at him.

The boy turned to look at him and upon making eye contact the boy scoffed. 

"I'm not here for your services, slut." He rolled his eyes and turned back to face forward.

Hyuck was taken aback. _Fucking rude bitch. Why was he even at this place if not for the dancers_.

"Well then why are you here, asshole?" Hyuck fired back. 

"None of your business."

"I basically run this club so that would make it my business." 

The boy laughed, "Well in that case let me tell you."

Hyuck leaned forward.

"It's. none. of. your. business."

This dick. Hyuck was almost fuming at this point. 

"Tell me before I have you kicked out."

"Ok, ok pushy. I'm just here to look for someone." The stranger replied vaguely.

"Does this person have a name?"

"I'm sure you've heard of him. His screen name is Haechan." He said nonchalantly. 

Hyuck almost threw up then and there. _Shit, this guy actually managed to get close to him_. He tried to play it cool and calm.

"And why are you look for this Haechan?" He almost stuttered out. _Stay calm, stay calm_. 

"Let's just say he has skills my associates and I are in need of." 

"Well good luck finding him. I have to go get ready for my next stage." Donghyuck starts to walk away. 

"Bye, Flower. The name is Mark, by the way." He smirked. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Hyuck almost sprinted back to his room. Breathing hard he called for Suho. 

"I'm not feeling well. I'm headed home early." 

"You're really pale and you're shaking, are you ok? What's wrong?" Suho put his hands on Hyuck's shoulders.

"Nothing just not feeling well. I'll be ok. See you on Monday, I have the weekend off." 

"That's good. Please take care of yourself, Donghyuck-ah."

"I will Hyung, bye."

He changes at the speed of light and is walking out of the club in no time. When he makes it outside he stops to take some deep breaths. _It's ok pull yourself together_ , he thought to himself, _there's no way this Mark guy can know you're Haechan_. He straightened himself and made to walk home. 

As he turned the corner he felt a pain on the back of his neck and before everything went black he thought, _goddammit, everything was not going to be ok._


	2. Ch. 2: The one where everything goes wrong for Hyuckie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2 brought to you by yours truly. Featuring an angry boi mark, one mouthy donghyuck, and a few other members introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far, I am truly shocked!
> 
> Ch. 3 will be up later tonight or tomorrow depending on how fast I can edit it!
> 
> xo,  
> Jaeskitten
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ugh my head hurts like a bitch_ , Hyuck thought to himself, _where the hell am I_? 

"What the fuck is going on?" He said out loud, pulling at his restraints on the chair.

"Finally, you've been asleep for like 2 hours, I was getting bored." Mark came into his view looking smug. 

_Of course it was this asshole_ , "Sorry to keep you waiting, handsome." Hyuck winked. "Mind telling me why the hell I'm tied to a chair like some cliche movie?"

"I have some questions for you and if you answer them, I'll answer some for you, how does that sound?"

"Peachy." Mark rolled his eyes at the response.

"Alright, first question, do you know Haechan?"

_Ok straight to the point_ , "No. But like I said at the bar, good luck finding him. Can I go now?"

"You're too bratty for you're own good, you know that?"

"So I've been told. So is that a no to letting me go? Also why are you so obsessed with this guy?"

Mark ignored the last question and came closer to Donghyuck. 

"Alright look, I don't like playing games. Here's what I know. According to his latest post, Haechan had to have been at the club the night the photos were taken and he had to be in the room in order to overhear the conversation between the men. Following that lead I then got confirmation that a certain dancer named Flower was the one entertaining the men that night."

Hyuck paled.

"So I went to the club tonight to investigate this "Flower" and much to my surprise you found me first, and as we were talking you were easy to read. You obviously knew something about Haechan, maybe you even saw him, so I followed you out of the club and knocked you out. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Mark's face was inches from Hyuck's now.

"I'm going to ask one more time, how do you know Haechan?"

_This is good, Mark doesn't think he's Haechan_. Hyuck chuckled, "Look pretty boy, I like talking with you but do you think I'm stupid. I give you Haechan and you're going to kill him. I think I'm done answering questions."

"I was trying to be nice but I guess we can do this the hard way. Everytime you don't answer a question or say something I don't like I'm going to shoot you with this gun right here, understand?" Mark held up a pistol to the light, the silver gleaming.

"You don't have the balls to actually do it, coward." _Hyuck you should probably talking now_ , he thought to himself, _your mouth is going to get you killed_.

Mark held the gun against his head, "And why wouldn't I?" 

"Because I am the only one who knows who Haechan is." Hyuck felt nervous saying this but he needed some kind of leverage in the situation otherwise he was pretty sure that Mark would actually shoot him. 

"Feel like talking now? Who is he?"

"He is a little taller than me with blonde hair, an angry look on his face, and is currently holding a gun. Oh wait that's you."

Hyuck's face exploded in pain before he could even register Mark pistol whipping the shit out of his right cheek. Hyuck teared up and spit some blood on the floor. _Fuck, this was going to bruise so bad later_.

Before he could curse Mark out the metal door swung open.

Both of the boys turned to look at the newcomer. The first thing Hyuck noticed was how pretty this boy was, also. Goddamn if they weren't murderers they could open a modeling agency. The new boy had black hair, a slender frame, and big eyes. 

"Taeyong-hyung, what're you doing here?"

"We figured out who Haechan is."

_There's no way_. Donghyuck started to struggle even more against the restraints.

"No way, who is it?" Mark exclaimed.

"You're looking at him." This Taeyong guy pointed right at Hyuck.

"Holy shit. No fucking way." Mark was looking at him shocked.

Hyuck started to cry. _This was it. This is where he would die_. He stopped struggling and hung his head low.

Mark turned back to him and grabbed him by the chin and pulled his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Aw are you scared, kitten?"

"No you're just so ugly I started crying." There was a fire in his eyes even though he was crying silently. 

Mark clenched his jaw. Taeyong burst out laughing. 

"Wow, this kid sure is something." 

"Hyung, please let me shoot him."

"No can do. We need him."

Mark looked deflated. Taeyong just stood there silent. 

"Did you need anything, Hyung?" Mark spat out.

"Ooo someone is touchy. As a matter of fact yes, Johnny needed to talk to you about something. Go get changed and head over to his office. And next time try not to beat up the new member."

"New member?!" Mark and Donghyuck both exclaimed.

Taeyong was walking back to the door, "Yep! Johnny, Kun, and I decided his skills could be valuable to us. Make sure to take him to Doyoung to get his face looked at and he can explain how things work around here." With that he left.

There was an awkward silence throughout the room with both the boys trying to absorb this information. Wordlessly Mark untied him and yanked Hyuck to his feet and out the door. They passed a bunch of doors and hallways until Mark stopped in front of one labeled Infirmary.

"Hyung can I come in?" Mark knocked.

There wasn't a reply for a few seconds so Mark opened the door. Wrong move. Inside there were two boys who looked older than them making out at a desk. 

"Ahem hyungs, Taeyong-hyung told me to come by." 

"O shit, Doyoung get off me. This must be the new kid. I'm Taeil and this is Doyoung, one of my boyfriends." The shorter one said with a kind smile.

"Wow, what did you do to him, Mark? Come sit here kid." The taller one, must be Doyoung, said patting a bed. Hyuck went and sat down while Mark stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"I'm going to talk to Johnny-hyung, see you later hyungs." Mark left without a word to Donghyuck.

"Let's get that cheek looked at." Doyoung said coming close and inspecting the wound, "It's not a deep cut, but it's going to leave a nasty bruise. Here's some ointment. Make sure to put it on twice a day so it will heal faster."

"Ok." Donghyuck mumbled out as Doyoung went over to a large cabinet and started looking through it. 

"Now, I'm sure you have some questions for us as to how things work around here and who we are." Taeil said. "You've already met Taeyong, Mark, and us, that just leaves about 14 more people in our humble organization. We call ourselves NCT and we are a group of hitmen who work in set teams of two or three on jobs depending on what we're being hired for. To elaborate, each team has their own specialty and we rarely all participate on a job. We all vary in ages and backgrounds so I'm sure you'll find someone to be friends with eventually. Actually, Taeyong probably already has a plan for your placement in the group even though he hasn't explained to all of us who you are or why you're here. Umm let's see, we have one doctor, Doyoung who you've met, and a Chinese branch to the "family" run by Taeyong's boyfriend Kun. They have 6 members right now, technically, but more than half of them are in a team with Korean members and work exclusively with them." Taeil paused and could see the exhaustion in the new kid's eyes, "Do you want to start to learn names and teams or save that for the morning?"

It took Hyuck a second to process the question because of all the information that was just explained to him.

"Uhh I think I'll wait. My heads killing me." 

"Smart idea, you might have a concussion. Here's some medicine." Doyoung reappeared and gave him some pain killers which he took gratefully. "You can just sleep here so I can monitor you overnight. Sleep well." 

Before Hyuck could even say thank you or ponder the mess he was now in, he was out cold for the second time in a night.


	3. too many people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I attempt to introduce every member in one go, send help. Not going to lie this was a bitch to write and I'm sorry if it's boring. Just some info on everyone :) enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch. 3 cause I'm enjoying writing this series! Hopefully everyone likes it so far!
> 
> xo  
> Jaeskitten
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder why Taeyong hasn't said who he is?" One voice said.

"I don't know, but I have to admit I'm curious." Another replied.

Hyuck blinked his eyes a few times and started to sit up. The right side of his face felt like he had been punched, oh wait he had by Mark. That bitch. He was seriously starting to hate that guy.

"Woah there! Take it easy, you're going to be dizzy for a few minutes because of the medicine." The first voice, it turned out to be Doyoung, said. 

"How're you feeling?" Taeil, the other voice, asked.

"Other than my face and the fact I'm here against my will, I would say I'm doing fine." 

"Hey I get you're in a shitty situation but we haven't done anything to you." Doyoung said defensively.

Hyuck sighed, "You're right. Sorry."

"Want to pick up where we left off last night? I can explain who everyone is then we can go downstairs and get breakfast, it's still early." Taeil suggested as Doyoung headed downstairs to prepare.

Hyuck nodded. He was actually a bit curious about who all these elusive hitmen were.

"Ok so I guess we can start with Taeyong and Kun. They're both the bosses, Kun runs the Chinese half and Taeyong runs the Korean half. They are together, as are almost all the teams, and they don't take jobs very often anymore because they're busy with the business side. Taeyong you've already met, but Kun acts like a mom and is a bit shorter than Taeyong, don't tell him I said that, with almost white hair. Don't let either of them fool you with their looks, they are the most ruthless team in the whole organization. They both prefer to torture their target and prolong the suffering. The next team would be Doyoung, Jaehyun, and I. As you know Doyoung is the only doctor we currently have so he doesn't go on missions anymore, but Jaehyun and I work together. Jaehyun is our third boyfriend and the muscle of the duo. He's much taller than me with black hair and killer dimples, he likes to quickly take out the target with a few well timed blows while I act as more of the planner of the duo. I like to ensure I have all scenarios and outcomes covered so Jaehyun can do his thing. I'm the oldest of the group, not that I like to admit it. Next we have Johnny and Ten. Johnny is Taeyong's right hand man and Ten is his husband. They got married at the end of last year when Johnny returned from a mission on the brink of death and they decided to make it official once he recovered. Ten is as seductive as he is deadly and Johnny acts as his pimp in their rouses. Once Ten has secured the target he usually slips him poison and then Johnny comes in to ensure the job is done. Johnny is also like Taeyong and Kun, starting to work more and more on the business side of the group rather than a lot of jobs. Johnny is the resident tree and Ten is 5'7", don't let him lie to you, with cat-like features. Ten is Thai and helps with connections in Thailand if the group needs them, similarly, Johnny is from America and helps with American contacts. Are you following ok?"

Hyuck thinks he's getting everything ok so he just nods.

Taeil continues, "There's Lucas and Jungwoo. They're known for being creative with their tactics. They like infiltrating, setting up connections, then taking out the target when they least expect it. Lucas is technically a part of the Chinese half as is Ten, but they both don't like to work without their boyfriend and husband. Lucas is also extremely tall with a dorky smile whereas Jungwoo is the cutest thing you'll ever see. They're a disgustingly cute couple along with Sicheng and Yuta, the next team. God, these two are like an old married couple, which they are. They've been together damn near forever and work like they're one person. They both are very elegant fighters and like fighting together. Sicheng is part of the Chinese crew and will sometimes work with them if they need him, and Yuta is from Japan and has contacts there. Then there's the kids. There's five of them and they are all the groups babies. First is Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. The three have always been inseperable and have only recently made their relationship official. Jaemin is a good tracker, keeping tabs on the target and knowing their movement, Renjun, a Chinese member, is a skilled sniper, preferring long-range combat, and Jeno is the clean up, he makes sure they leave no trace. Then the youngest duo, Chenle and Jisung. They're too shy to admit their feelings but it's fairly obvious. Jisung is an expert marksman and Chenle enjoys poison like Ten. Chenle is the youngest Chinese member we have right now and rarely leaves Jisung to work with them."

"God, that's so many people." Hyuck says in disbelief. 

Taeil laughs, "Don't worry it'll get easier when you meet them all and interact with them."

"What about Mark?" He cringes to even say his name. 

"It's a bit complicated. His partner left him about three months ago and he's still not really over it. Daniel and him weren't romantically involved, but they were very close friends so when Daniel left it really broke his heart. He's a good kid don't let his cold attitude make you hate him."

"A little hard to do that now that he has kidnapped me, then beat me, threatened to kill me, and generally hates me." Hyuck scoffs.

Before Taeil replies, Doyoung comes back in to announce breakfast is ready. 

"Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hyuck braces himself to face everyone. 

Upon walking into the kitchen there is one huge table with 6 people sitting at the table. All eyes turn to him as he takes his seat and stares into his breakfast of oatmeal and toast. 

"Well, I guess I forgot to introduce myself yesterday but my name is Taeyong and I am the boss of the Korean part of the gang, and this is my right hand guy, Johnny." Taeyong introduces them and Johnny gives a small wave.

"Nice to meet you I guess." 

"If you don't mind I'm going to wait until everyone is here to have you introduce yourself." 

" Sure." 

On that note Hyuck starts to eat his breakfast as people trickle in. There's a trio that looks around his age and he guesses it must be some of the "kids" Taeil was referring to. Everyone takes their seats and he realizes too late that it looks like they're assigned because he feels a presence behind him. 

"You're in my seat, whore." Mark says.

"Sorry princess, let me move for you." Hyuck moves over next to Taeil. 

"Alright is everyone here?" Johnny asks. There's a chorus of yes.

"So all of you have probably noticed we have a guest with us, this is the new member Haechan." Taeyong directs everyone's attention to him. "You can introduce yourself."

"Hi. My screen name is Haechan, the hacker. My real name is Lee Donghyuck and I was born in 2000. I work nights at club Vixen as the popular dancer, Flower. I guess I'm a part of this gang now, not that I had the choice after this brute dragged me here," he glared at Mark, "I'll try to help how I can."

Everyone's reactions are different. The trio he noticed earlier turned out to be Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun. Renjun was looking at him in disgust as was Sicheng, who apparently goes by WinWin, and unsurprisingly Mark. Everyone else was either indifferent or was trying to give him a nice smile.

"So now that everyone knows who he is, let me explain his position," Taeyong started, "He is going to be our hacker, helping us secure the right jobs and make sure we stay at the top. He's also going to continue working at the club, gathering information on other groups. Lastly, he is going to have a partner for some missions and I have chosen the perfect candidate, Mark."

There were two outcries of rage at the table, one from Mark and the other from Donghyuck. 

"I won't work with that whore!"

"I won't work with that asshole!"

"Calm down kids, you will do what I tell you and work together." Taeyong said with finality. 

The two boys glared at each other. This was going to be one long ass ride. (Ha see what I did there :) )


	4. Hyuck's just human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -poor baby Hyuck :(  
> -BTS are the bad guys (don't yell at me)  
> -Mark is nice at the end? relationship progress is here finally
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra longg chapter for you guys! The action is starting to pick up! I don't love violence heavy stories tho so there won't be too much here either in this work, just some fights here and there. Thanks for all your amazing support!
> 
> xo  
> Jaeskitten

After Taeyong dropped the metaphorical bomb at breakfast everyone quickly dispursed to do their various tasks. Mark and Donghyuck were having a glare-off when Johnny cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"You two, meet me in my office in 20 minutes."

Without answering Mark left the table and Hyuck followed suit, headeding to his room. He hopped in the shower, not having had a proper one since he got here, and quickly threw on some jeans and a hoodie. As much as he hated the current situation, he certainly didn't want to piss off anyone by being late.

"Um, Johnny-hyung, I'm here." 

Said man looked up from his paperwork, "perfect, you're early. Come in. Mark's here too so we can get started."

He took a seat as Johnny started to talk, "I know this is quick, but, we have the perfect job for you two. We have information that one of our rival gangs, BTS, will be going to Club Vixen tonight and we want you two to also go. Donghyuck, you will do your job as normal but make sure to catch the attention of the members so you can get into a private room with them later. Mark, you hang in the background and try to blend in, make sure you keep an eye on Donghyuck and look for anything else suspicious. Your objective is to get any information on their current headquarters or their next move job-wise. Am I making sense?"

"Yes, sir." The younger boys replied. 

"Good. Donghyuck, go see Jungwoo for some surveillance equipment that you can wear while in the room. You're both dismissed."

As they were walking out Hyuck realized he had no idea where anything was.

"Hey Mark, can you show me where to find Jungwoo."

Mark rolled his eyes but silently lead him to a room labeled "armory". When he opened the door Donghyuck was taken aback. There were more guns, weapons, and things he had never even seen before, and in the middle of it sat the blonde man with the cute smile from breakfast. 

"Jungwoo-hyung, Haechan here needs some equipment." Mark shoved him inside the room.

"Hey, my name is Jungwoo," the new boy smiled at him, "do you prefer to be called Haechan or Donghyuck?"

"Either is fine."

"Ok, Hyuckie. Johnny-hyung already informed me that you guys have an undercover mission of sorts. I have everything you'll need here. Instead of doing something cheesy like glasses, I thought we could do something more fashionable. I have these earrings here that will be perfect! One is a small camera and the other is a mic. You just need to press the small button on the back to turn them on, ok?"

As Hyuck nodded, Jungwoo handed him the earrings. They were small dangly crosses with a small ruby in the center of each. _Those must be the mic and camera_ , he thought, _these are actually kinda cool_. 

"Thank you, Jungwoo-ssi." Hyuck bowed his head shortly.

"You're welcome, sweetie, and call me hyung. Please be safe." He pulled him into a short hug. "I get worried whenever a team goes on a mission so make sure to come back and see me after you're done. Now I think you have to go get ready." 

Hyuck almost teared up. It had been a long time since anyone had said they were worried about him. _Maybe being here won't be so horrible_. The people he had met so far had been decently kind to him. 

Walking back to his room Hyuck got a text. It was from his boss Heechul, we have some important clients coming in tonight so I need you to look extra good so they'll pay top dollar for you, it read. _Extra sexy, huh? He can do that_.

Someone had filled up his closet with club type clothes and he looked through them. His eyes fell on a sheer black shirt and he decided to pair it with some white shorts that would make his ass look good. As he was finishing up his eyeliner, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Are you almost ready to go?" Mark looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Like what you see, baby?" 

"Not really. Also, you better not mess up this mission." Mark threatened.

"Don't worry about me. Just try not to stand out by being so rigid, you look like a prude."

"What?", Mark glanced down, "I'm wearing what I normally would."

"That's the problem. Come here."

Hyuck pulled out an outfit for Mark. Black skinny jeans, a silk button-down shirt, and a leather jacket. _He actually looks pretty hot_ , Hyuck thought.

"Can we go already?"

"Sure, babe."

"Stop it with the pet names." Mark frowned.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, baby boy?" Hyuck touched Mark's chest. He ran his hand up to his neck. "Cause I don't think I can stop. You're too handsome. Don't you think I'm pretty, too?" He whispered into Mark's ear.

"Get the fuck off me. Don't do that again." Mark pushed him away. "We're leaving."

_________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the club a half hour before opening. 

"You wait in the car until 10:30 so that way we won't be seen together. Be safe, babe." Hyuck climbed out of the car and walked into the club. 

"Hey Hyuck, how was your weekend?"

"Hi Suho-hyung, it was...eventful." He replied vaguely.

"That's good? Anyway, you're on stage first. You can head back and get ready." 

Once in his dressing room, he put on the earrings, and to help them blend in a bit better, he added a black velvet choker. _You can do this Hyuck_ , he took a deep breath. The sound of loud music and people meant the club was open and it was time.

He took the stage performing his routine while everyone cheered. He was trying to look for this "BTS" when he spotted who he thought could be them. They were all decked out in suits and talking amongst themselves. There was only one of them paying attention to the dance so Hyuck made eye contact with them as he dropped to the floor and slid back up the pole. The man was attractive, he had blonde hair and broad shoulder. After his dance he walked out, trying to find him.

"You're needed in private room 2, Flower." Sehun, a bodyguard, stopped him.

Shit, I hope it's them. He was relieved when he walked into the room and it was indeed the same men. 

"Flower, right? You were gorgeous up there." The blonde said.

Hyuck slid onto his lap, "Thank you, you're pretty gorgeous yourself. What should I call you?"

"My name is Jin. Tell me, how much do I have to pay to take you home with me?" He grabbed Hyuck's ass. 

"I don't do that, naughty. Also there's a no touching policy, honey." 

"Don't you know who we are? Surely you can make an exception?"

"Mmm...if it's you I guess I can." He slid his hands onto those broad shoulders.

"Jin, can we talk about the new recruits now? Or are you going to keep flirting?" A man with purple hair asked. Hyuck reached up to turn the earrings on.

"Fine, Namjoon. You, Jungkook, and Taehyung are in charge of teaching the new recruits the ropes. Jimin, make sure the connections with the drug cartels are ready to go, once the new kids are ready they will start dealing in the streets." 

This was good. _So they were going to expand into the drug dealing scene_? Hyuck fiddled with the earring again, making sure the camera was focused and mic was recording. He missed a pair of sharp eyes studying him. 

"Hey, why do you keep touching those earrings?" The man watching him grabbed his wrist.

"Hands to yourself, Yoongi," Jin slid his hand into Donghyuck's hair slightly pulling his head back, "why do keep fiddling with them, babydoll?"

 _Uh, oh. Think quick_. "They keep pulling on my hair so I'm just readjusting them."

"Why don't you take them off? Here I'll hold them for you." Yoongi said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, no, that's ok. I'll stop, I'm sorry." Hyuck rushed out.

"Yoongi, stop it. He's just a stripper, you're so paranoid. As I was saying, Yoongi, you and Hoseok will be in charge of dealing with our new allies, Got7. They are going to help us finally take down that low-life group NCT."

Donghyuck froze. His eyes widened just the smallest bit, but, Yoongi who had been watching his noticed.

"Hyung, I think this kid is hiding something."

"Are you hiding something from me, love? I don't like liars so make sure you tell me the truth."

"No, what would I be hiding? I'm just thinking about what we can do when we get back to your place." He grinded down on Jin, trying to sound seductive. 

"Mmm, someone's excited. You're forward aren't you, doll." _That was close_. 

"That NCT has been a nuisance for far too long. It's about time we clean up the competition." Yoongi said smirking. _I think he's trying to rile me up_ , Hyuck thought.

"Damn right. Without them we can finish the Plan, right Hyung?" Jungkook asked Jin. 

"Of course, that's what we've been working toward for years. I think NCT has acquired something recently though. Rumor says they caught someone we want." 

"No way. They found him?" This feels like deja vu, Hyuck thought.

"Yep, they've finally found Haechan." 

That was his cue, time to go, before they figure it out. 

"Look's like you're times up, boys. It's been fun." Hyuck went to move toward the door. A person stepped in front of him. 

"I don't think you're going anywhere, darling." Taehyung said, cornering him. "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone's hiding something, do you want to make this easy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now I need to leave before the guards come looking for me."

"You see rumor has it that an NCT member was seen talking to a dancer here by the name of Flower. Now this normally wouldn't be a problem. However, after the latest post from Haechan, we assumed he had some connection to this club. Look's like we got here a bit late though, so want to tell us what you told Mark?"

"I didn't tell him anything. He asked me if I knew Haechan and I said no. He also turned down spending a night with me which was rude. Sorry I couldn't be anymore help. Now if you'll excuse me."

"I know you're lying. So if you want to try that again, I'll forgive you this one time. Who is Haechan and how do you know him?"

"I told you before I don't know anything."

"Wrong." Taehyung pulled out a knife and slashed a thin line along Hyuck's chest. He almost screamed. 

"Was that a scream? I don't like it when my prey makes noise." He pressed the knife against Hyuck's neck. 

"Stop it, Tae. Hoseok, interrogate the kid, everyone else go out to the car to wait until we're done."

Everyone else filed out. Hoseok and Jin turned to him. Without warning Jin kicked his stomach. He bent over a gasped for breath. When he bent over, Hoseok kicked his back and Hyuck sprawled. 

"Tell us, babydoll."

"I won't." 

Hoseok picked him up and punched his across the face. Shit, that was the side Mark had hit him on. 

"I see this isn't getting us anywhere, we'll have to look somewhere else," Jin sighed looking Hyuck in the eyes, "We're going to stop here for today, doll. I'm sure we'll see you soon." He winked and they exited.

Hyuck stumbled out of the room. He saw Mark over by the bar and hobbled over to him. 

"Mark, can we go please?"

"What the fuck?! What happened to you?!" Mark yelled.

"Let's say those BTS bastards are a bit more perceptive than I thought. It's ok, it's nothing I haven't experienced before. Or that you haven't done to me for that matter." Hyuck walked out toward car.

"Wait, did they say anything before they beat you up?"

"What did you just say? Did I hear you wrong?", he said slowly, "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?" Hyuck screamed at him. "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU, MARK. I'M DONE WITH YOU. EVER SINCE I MET YOU, YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT, AND I'M TIRED OF IT. I GOT BEAT UP BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COVER ME LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO." He threw the earrings at Mark. "Here's your precious information, I hope it was worth it." 

"Hyuck, come back here. You need to go back and tell the bosses what happened." Mark called after him.

Donghyuck scoffed, "You can tell them. And you can also explain why I'm not there. I'm going home." He could feel himself starting to panic. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Get in the car, Donghyuck." 

"N-no. I-I need t-to go home." His vision was starting to blur. Mark ran over to catch him. Hyuck was gasping for air and sobbing. Mark sat them down and pulled him into his lap. 

"It's ok, you're ok. I'm so sorry, Hyuck, I'm so sorry. You need to breathe." Mark pulled him close, hugging him harder, "You'll be ok. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. You're safe now." 

Hyuck clutched his shirt and cried into Mark's neck. He tried to slow his breathing and focus on Mark's voice. 

"I'm going to protect you from now on. I won't let this happen again. I'm so sorry I've been awful towards you. Someday I'll explain it to you. Take deep breaths." 

Hyuck was starting to calm down. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I will be. It happens sometimes. I don't really want to talk about it. Let's head home."

Mark helped him into the car and they sped off towards the headquarters, both shaken from the events of the night. As they walked in the door they were met with a shocked Ten.

"The hell happened to you two!?"


	5. If you wanna fight me, then fight me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 00s line but with a twist, mark being suspicious, is hyuck getting comfortable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back w another chapter today! I'm loving where the story is going and am writing it pretty fast lol  
> here's ch. 5 enjoy :))  
> make sure to comment your predictions as to what mark and johnny talked about ;)
> 
> xo,  
> Jaeskitten
> 
> ps. can anyone guess who I bias lol (hint: I introduced them this chapter)
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ten-Hyung, can you call Doyoung to come help, please?" Mark said supporting Donghyuck.

"Shit, yeah, sure, give me a second." He ran off to find Doyoung and returned within three minutes.

"I'm starting to think you are bad for him, Mark." Doyoung walked over to help support Hyuck. They walked slowly to the infirmary. 

"Tell me what hurts, sweetie." Doyoung said concerned.

"You know, Jungwoo-hyung called me that too." 

"It's cause you have a sweet personality, somewhere in there under the sass. Now tell me what happened."

"I didn't answer their questions. One guy, Taehyung I think, cut my stomach with a knife. After that Jin kicked me and Hoseok pinned me to the floor. As you can see they also punched my cheek right where Mark did, too." He winced as he talked. 

"Let's check out the cut first," Doyoung lifted his shirt, "thankfully it's not as bad as it looks. I'm going to clean it and then bandage it. It might leave a scar though. As for the bruises, those will have to heal on their own, unfortunately."

There was a loud slam as the door to the infirmary shut. Hyuck had forgotten Mark standing in the door frame silently, he must've left. Things were going to be a bit awkward not weren't they?

"You're all patched up. Why don't you head to Taeyong's office so you can explain what happened. Do you need help getting there?"

"No, I should be good, thanks Hyung."

"Anytime, try not to come see me for injuries anymore though, sweetie."

The walk alone to Taeyong's office felt daunting. He knocked twice and waited for the ok before entering. At the desk in the room sat Taeyong, Johnny, and Kun. 

"Take a seat. Please start from the beginning." Kun said looking him up and down, disapprovingly. 

"Jin had taken an interest in me so when I went into the room I sat with him. They began to talk about new recruits and how they're planning to start selling drugs. Jin then said they planned to destroy NCT because we were in the way of their "Plan". The whole time there was one member watching me closely, Yoongi. He accused me of messing with the earrings too much, but I managed to throw him off. They said that they were missing something that they needed, more specifically someone. Haechan. Jin said they needed Haechan. I tried to leave by saying their time was up, but, I was stopped. They knew everything you guys knew about Haechan, about the club, the posts, how I was with the CEO, but, they hadn't put the links together yet. I refused to say what I knew so they beat me. After they left I went to find Mark and now here we are."

"Fuck." Johnny said. 

"They need Haechan, too? I wonder how you fit into this Plan of theirs? We'll have to protect you and be careful." Taeyong thought out loud. 

"How can we be sure he didn't tell them anything about us. It's not like he's happy here." Kun said sharply. 

"Why would I tell them anything? Besides I kind of like it here." Hyuck confessed. 

"Don't get too comfortable. Once you serve your purpose, you're leaving." Kun snapped.

Taeyong put an arm around Kun's waist, "Don't be mean. We need him as much as they do. Can I have the earrings, please?"

"Oh, yeah, here you go. Can I leave?"

"Yes, sorry you got hurt. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Johnny replied.

Hyuck walked out of the office. He was tired and everything hurt. 

"Are you ok?" A voice asked.

"You scared the shit out of me. Who are you again?"

"My name is Jeno. We are the same age, right? I'm sorry you got hurt. I wanted to ask if you wanted to eat dinner with my team?" Jeno eye-smiled.

Hyuck was actually really hungry, "Sure." 

"Cool, let's go downstairs."

They walked down and sat at the long table where a few teams were eating. Jeno sat next to him and across from them was Jaemin and Renjun.

"Hi, I'm Jaemin," the lighter haired one said, "and this is Renjun." 

"Nice to meet you guys." 

"Here's a plate. I didn't know what you liked, so I just put a bit of everything." Jaemin also has a pretty smile apparently. 

"So how is it being Mark's partner?" Renjun asked.

"Uh, it's fine. We don't have the best past, but I think we're getting to understand each other a bit better." 

Renjun huffed, "It doesn't look like he likes you. Maybe you should ask Taeyong-hyung about a reassignment." 

"What? Why would I do that? Sure, I don't like him, but, it's not that bad." Hyuck was confused now. 

"Don't mind Injunnie, he used to have a crush on Mark before dating us." Jeno explained, shooting Renjun a look. 

Hyuck wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily, he didn't have to. Doyoung walked in to the dining room.

"What are you three doing to him? He's supposed to be resting!" 

"We were just eating dinner, Hyung. Sorry, Hyuck. We'll let you go to bed. Here I'll take care of your dish." Jaemin reached over.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you guys." Hyuck left the trio.

 _Damn. Kun and Renjun don't like me much, do they. This might be harder than I thought. I should get to bed, though, Johnny said he wanted to talk tomorrow_.

He clicked his light off and fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Back in Johnny's office, sat Mark and Johnny. 

"Have you thought about what we talked about earlier." Johnny reminded.

"Yep, Hyung, I'm working on it."

"Good. You're dismissed, too. By the way, Donghyuck didn't mention you not covering him to Taeyong, but, be careful Mark, he's your partner now."

"It won't happen again."

Mark walked back to his room. He had a lot to think about. _First things first, tomorrow I need to talk to Yuta-hyung about training Hyuck to fight_.

He clicked his lights off.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Hyuck was about to walk down to breakfast when Mark met him in the hall.

"Hey, I talked to Yuta-hyung and he said he would start to train you to defend yourself, so something like yesterday won't happen again." Mark explained.

"Uh, thanks, Mark." 

"You're welcome. Now let's go get breakfast." 

They sat down at the table and someone placed a tray down next to him. Hyuck glanced up and the stranger had purple hair and a few ear piercings. 

"Hi! I'm Yuta!" So this happy guy was supposed to be one half of the fighting duo, _yeah right_.

"Mark asked me to help you learn some self-defense! I think it'll be super helpful for future missions and with your job at the club!"

"Probably." Hyuck agreed.

After breakfast, Yuta lead Donghyuck to a large gym. There were all kinds of machines and equipment and he was a bit intimidated.

Yuta pulled off his hoodie to reveal a tank top, and upon further inspection, Hyuck could see the muscles cording his arms and, _maybe this guy was a fighter_. 

"I know you're still pretty bruised so I thought we could start with talking about what weapon you want to use. Also we could think of a routine/schedule for you to practice. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I think I like the idea of a small knife. Something I can conceal easily, but that can still incapacitate an attacker. I'm better at getting close to targets than far range fighting." 

"Ok, I think I have something for you." Yuta walked out of the room. He came back with a small knife sheath. "Here try holding it."

Hyuck inspected it. It was a dark leather case with a flower pattern, _ha fitting_. The knife itself was small but really sharp. Something he could use to distract an attacker with long enough for him to get away. 

"I like it."

"Perfect. We can start to practice with it once you get fully better. When do you want to meet to practice?"

"I work at the club Monday, Friday, and Saturday. Can we meet Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday?"

"Yeah, that should work unless either of us is on a mission." Yuta nodded to himself. "Sounds good! I look forward to teaching you! Hold onto the knife for now." 

"I will, thank you, Hyung." Hyuck bowed slightly.

 _Maybe I can start to be useful, now, I just have to stay away from certain people. That should be easy. Mark is being suspiciously nice, too, I wonder what he's up to? One thing at a time, Hyuck, just remember to be careful_. 

He headed towards Johnny's office.

"Come in, Hyuck. Let's talk."


	6. It's happening, everyone stay calm. It's happening, don't panic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple time!! Some smut be warned!! Also it gets really cracky towards the end, they're all one big family!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter in one day? I cannot be stopped. This one is so cute uwu. Finally some MarkHyuck! There is smut so be warned, children. 
> 
> How're we feeling about the story so far? Love it, hate it? Hopefully the next ch. will be up tomorrow!
> 
> xo,  
> Jaeskitten
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I know your last mission at the club went wrong and you got hurt, but, we could really use someone on the inside. You are the perfect candidate to gather information at the club, and you need to keep appearances up so no one gets more suspicious of you. Do you think you could continue working there?" Johnny practically pleads.

"I'll do it, Hyung. I want to help you guys."

"Thank you. We will protect you this time. We have a plan set up if anything were to go wrong." 

"Sounds good. Was that all? I need to get ready for work."

"That was it. Thank you again, the information you get can be really important to all of us living through the possible BTS attack."

Hyuck nodded and went to go get changed. He was nervous going back to the club, remembering what happened last time. "I promise I'll protect you." Mark had said that to him. Hyuck blushed thinking about it. _Am I falling for him? There's no way, he's been an asshole since we met, but, then he can be kind and comforting_. 

Hyuck shakes his head, _don't read too into it, he's just being your partner_. 

He put on a sweater and sweatpants so he could change at the club. He finishes putting on his makeup and earrings, then walks out the door. Mark was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Ready to go, kitten?" Mark smiled.

"Who are you calling, kitten, Mr. I hate pet names?" His eyes widened. 

"Eh they grew on me," He shrugged, "plus when we met you were wearing that adorable cat costume."

"Did you hit your head or something, idiot? You've been different ever since we got back two nights ago. You're being weird." 

"Not that I know of." Mark laughed. 

"Ok, whatever you say, baby. Let's go before we're late."

As they were driving, Mark explained what the plan was. 

"I'll be waiting nearby the club during your shift and I'll be keeping in contact with someone on the inside."

"Who do you know in the club?"

"Did you not know? NCT and EXO are allies. I'll be keeping in touch with Suho-hyung while you're working."

"No fucking way. Suho-hyung never said anything about you guys. You also didn't say anything last time we were here." Hyuck was slightly pissed. 

"We like to keep the alliance really quiet in case anyone goes snooping around. This way they won't connect us to EXO and vice-versa."

"I guess that makes sense. I'm still kinda mad at you for not telling me though."

"You hurt me, kitten. We're here. Be safe, I'll be back to pick you up. If something is wrong tell Suho the code phrase, "it looks like it will be sunny tomorrow." He will get away from everyone and call me and I'll bring reinforcements."

"Got it. See you soon, pretty boy." Hyuck blew him a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Hyung! You never told me you knew Mark and NCT!" Hyuck tried to whisper yell. 

Suho chuckled, "It's not supposed to be shared knowledge. I trust you're aware of the plan if anything goes awry again?"

"I got it. What's tonights theme?"

"Lolita. Sometimes Heechul is questionable, to say the least." 

Hyuck shuddered. He hated cute. "I'm going to go get changed. Am I floor or stage tonight?"

"Floor, sorry. I know you don't like the floor."

"It's ok. See you later."

He turned to walk to his dressing room, Suho yelled his stage name.

"Flower! Just a warning, _she's_ here tonight."

"You're kidding. I can't catch a break."

If she was here then it would surely be an eventful night. The costume made Hyuck visibly cringe. A big pink sweater that would barely cover his ass, white thigh highs with a bow, and a white lacy choker. He was going to kill Heechul one of these days. Of course, she's going to love this. 

The second he walked out of the door, he swore he heard her laugh. _Might as well get this over with, he thought_. Walking to one of the secluded booths in the back of the club, there she was. Hani was Heechul's best friend and she owned clubs in the district over. Sometimes she would come to "see her favorite dancer, my pretty Flower", as she would say. 

"BABY!!" Hani had seen him.

"Hi, Noona," he tried to look shy, to play up the lolita image, "what are you doing here tonight?"

"You're so cute, my little Flower. Can't I just come see my favorite dancer?" She pouts.

"Of course, Noona, but you usually want something from me when you visit."

"Alright fine, I have a friend here who could use some company." She motioned to the girl sitting next to her. 

"Hi, Flower, my name is Hyuna. The things I've heard about you don't compete with the real thing, you really are the cutest." 

"Thank you, Hyuna-noona. Can I come sit next to you." He played it up with wide eyes and sweater paws. 

"You're going to kill me, cutie. Of course you can."

Hyuck slid into the booth in between the women. They both put their hands on him. Hyuna had her hands running through his hair and Hani was stroking his cheeks. They ordered some shots.

"Will you drink with us, baby?" Hani handed him a shot of soju. 

"Anything you want." He knocked the shot back. 

_Might as well get drunk, Mark is driving me home later_. A few more drinks and Hyuck was feeling floaty and warm. Before he got too drunk he excused himself from the handsy ladies and headed back to his room.

A patron tried to grab his ass on his way, but he was quick to swat the hand away. In his drunken state he wondered what it would be like for Mark to grab his ass. He doesn't think he would be too opposed to it. He started to feel warmer thinking about doing things with Mark. By the time he was done flirting with customers it was time to go home. Deciding to keep his ensemble on he slipped on a big coat and walked out to Mark's car. 

"Have a good time at work?" Mark took in Hyuck's hazy eyes and red cheeks. 

"Mmm yeah. My favorite Noona visited and brought a friend. We had a few drinks." He giggled out. 

"I can tell. Let's get you home and to bed, kitten." 

Mark helped him to his room when they got home. Hyuck took off the coat and set it on his chair. Mark coughed when he saw the outfit.

"Holy shit. What are you wearing?" His eyes were bugging out of his head. 

"My costume from work. Didn't want to change. Do you like it, Hyung?" He fluttered his lashes. 

This was doing things to Mark's heart. Donghyuck looked so soft and he was calling Mark "hyung". 

"Will you sleep with me, hyung? I don't want to be alone." Hyuck pouted.

"Uhh, sure." Mark said without thinking. 

He was pulled onto the bed and within seconds the other boy had his face buried in Mark's neck. Hyuck was basically laying on top of him. 

"Hey Hyung, can I kiss you?" He asked, his lips inches from Mark's. 

Without another word, Mark surged up to connect their lips. Hyuck moaned into the kiss and scrambled to flip them over. Mark hovered over him and put himself between Donghyuck's legs which he wrapped around his waist. They were making out hard, messy, and with a feeling of desperation. 

"Hyunggg, please." Hyuck tilted his head to the side so Mark could attack his neck. 

While the older was sucking bruises into his neck, Hyuck started to grind up into Mark's crotch. They both moaned. 

"As much as I want to continue, I think we should wait until we're both ready for this. I don't want to rush, I really care about you." Mark confessed with one last kiss to the younger's lips. 

"I really like you too, Mark." 

They fell asleep like that. Hyuck's head on Mark's chest, their limbs entwined. 

________________________________________________________________________________

"These kids." Taeil smiled at them.

Mark had his arms wrapped around Hyuck's waist and his face buried in his hair. Taeil decided to let them sleep in. He was glad they had looked past their first meeting and realized their feelings. 

Taeil walked into his own room to see Doyoung and Jaehyun on the bed. Doyoung had his mouth on Jaehyun's cock and their youngest boyfriend had his hands in Doyoung's hair. They were both so beautiful and Taeil felt lucky to have found them both. 

On the other side of the house, Ten and Johnny were eating breakfast with Jungwoo and Lucas. 

"Don't you guys have a job coming up?" Ten asked.

"Yeah, we have to take out some lowlife business man." Lucas replied sounding bored.

"Remember when we used to be young and go out on missions?" Ten asked Johnny fondly.

"Those were the times, Tennie. You were always so sexy." He leaned over to kiss him. 

"Gross! Don't corrupt the kids!" Jungwoo screeched. 

Chenle and Jisung had just sat at the table with them.

"It's ok, hyung. We aren't that innocent. Also, Lele and I are dating now." Jisung started confident but was blushing by the end. 

"My children. You're so grown up." Johnny cried and hugged them both together. 

"Yah! Neither of you asked me about dating each other!" Kun appeared at the end of the table. 

"Sorry, Eomma." Chenle rolled his eyes. 

"What did we walk into?" Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin sat down and asked.

"Eomma is sad all his kids are grown up." Jisung explained. 

"You're really going to hate this then. Donghyuck and I are dating." Mark smiled sheepishly from the doorway. Donghyuck attempted to hide behind him.

"Jesus. Tae, I can't do this right now." Kun pretended to cry into Taeyong's shoulder. 

"It'll be ok, babe." He patted Kun's head. 

Hyuck missed the daggers Renjun was shooting him. 

Yuta and Sicheng heard all the noise and escaped back into their room. They knew to stay away from Mama-mode Kun. No one was safe. 

Mark had his arm wrapped around Hyuck's shoulder as the younger fed him strawberries. Hyuck kissed him and licked his lips.

"Those strawberries are good." He kissed him again. 

_Is this what a family feels like? Donghyuck thinks he could get used to this_.


	7. Tell me a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This was hard to write. Hyuck went from happy to devastated real fast here. The action is going to mainly next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I was gone for a bit! College and work kicked my ass this week! Here's a chapter and the next one will be up today or tomorrow! Thanks for all the love and support!
> 
> xo,  
> Jaeskitten 
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In preparation for the impending attack, NCT was preparing for any scenario. Taeil, Sicheng, and Jaemin were sat around a table. They were the best researchers of NCT so they were relegated to Intel. Jaehyun, Yuta, Mark, and Jeno were devising schedules to train the other members in hand-to-hand combat in case things got messy. Doyoung was teaching Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung how to treat various wounds. The leaders and Johnny were talking to different contacts trying to find out who knew BTS and their allies. Finally, in China, Ten, Jungwoo, and Lucas were working on recruiting. 

"Hyung, I think we have three new recruits. Their names are Hendery, Yangyang, and Xiaojun. We're going to bring them back with us." Lucas updated Taeyong. 

"Thanks, Yukhei. We'll be expecting you guys soon." Taeyong hung up. 

"Alright, what do we have so far?" He turned to Johnny and Kun. 

"Well, we know BTS and a group called Got7 are allies, thanks to Haechan's information. Beyond that we don't have much on their plan." Johnny ran a hand through his hair, sighing. 

"Let's start from BTS's profile. Who are the members, what's their specialty, past missions, etc. Then we can guess possible scenarios using that." Kun said. 

"That's a good idea. Gather everyone up so we can all share information."

Soon everyone was seated in the dining room.

"I'm not going to lie, we don't know much about our enemy this time. However, Kun had the idea to try to profile them. If you have any information about how they operate, the members, or the jobs they favor, feel free to share." Taeyong explained.

"Why doesn't Haechan start with what he knows." Taeil looks at Hyuck.

"Uh, sure. From what I could gather, Jin is the leader. Jungkook, Namjoon, and Taehyung are in charge of recruits and more of the drug side of the business. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin were a bit hard to read. Yoongi seemed really perceptive, so maybe he works on intel? Hoseok stayed behind with Jin to beat me, so I'm guessing the muscle of the group. Jimin might be in charge of connections with other groups. Hoseok and Yoongi were going to talk to Got7 soon." Haechan took a deep breath. "Jin was the first one to mention anything about Haechan. After I tried to leave Taehyung had pulled a knife and called me "prey". He seemed like a whole different person. Everyone else was quick to follow Jin's orders. At the end, they said they would "see me soon", but, didn't know I was Haechan."

"That's a good start. Thank you, Donghyuck. Do you think you could hack into their computers or surveillance?" Johnny asked.

"I could try."

"Ok. Anyone else?"

Everyone was quiet. 

"We have our work cut out for us then, don't we?" Doyoung mumbled. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Donghyuck sat in front of his computer. _Here we go_ , he thought, _I have to make sure to disguise myself_. He had switched user names and was using a computer that was essentially a burner, and he had memorized a sort of list of what to not leave behind. 

After a few hours of scouring the dark web he had found a profile of one of the members. He could use this to get the IP address and try to reverse track it back to the source. A few tries later he was inside one of their computers. Jeon Jungkook. The kid was a bit reckless, he had used his real email and address to sign up for a videogame. 

Looking through the hard drive he noticed a strange file. It was labeled "college info". From what he had learned, Jungkook had dropped out of high school, so what was this file? He clicked on it and saw it was encrypted. Hyuck unlocked it quickly, "overwatch" as a password was a bit obvious, and when it opened he screamed for Taeyong. 

Taeyong, followed by Mark, ran into his room. 

"I did it! The youngest member has all of their profiles in this folder. We know all of their specialties now!" 

"Good job, Hyuckie!" Mark kissed his cheek.

"Johnny and I will look at this and give it to Taeil, Sicheng, and Jaemin." Taeyong walked out. 

"That was impressive, babe." 

"Thanks, Mark. It was no big deal. I care about you guys, I just want to help." Hyuck smiled.

"Well thank you. Also, thank you for trusting me. I know things didn't start great, but, I have liked you since the night you called me "ugly". You were bold and no one had talked to me like that. It was hilarious looking back now." 

Hyuck's heart was beating through his chest, "I think I might love you, Mark." 

Mark's smile faltered for a second before it was back, "You should get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Goodnight."

"Night, sleep well."

________________________________________________________________________________

" Alright, we stayed up all night, but, I think we have a sort of profile." Jaemin said, handing out files. 

"First we have the leader, Kim Seokjin. He is notorious for his love of young boys, like Donghyuck. I think one of the younger boys can take him down. Next we have Yoongi and Jimin. They both are fairly paranoid, but, they're small in stature, so if we can take them down with brute force quickly then we only have a few members left. Hoseok is a smoker so if someone poisons the cigarettes and flirts a bit then he will be incapacitated. Namjoon and Jungkook are good fighters so a distraction to draw them away from each other would be the easiest option. Then we could probably take them 2 on 1. Lastly is the biggest challenge, Taehyung. He's unpredictable. The only thing we have is that he likes close-quarters combat." Jungwoo explains long-windedly. 

"That was good. Everyone split into your teams and decide which target would best suit your fighting styles. We'll reconvene for dinner. Everyone is dismissed." Taeyong said and with a wave everyone was off in different directions. 

_I wonder what Mark and I are going to do?_ Hyuck thought.

He walked down the hall to Mark's room but was stopped halfway there. 

"You've served your purpose, feel free to leave now, bitch." Renjun hissed out. 

"The hell are you talking about?" Hyuck frowned. 

"You got us the intel we needed and now your time here is done."

Donghyuck chuckled, "Newsflash, sweetie, everyone else here loves me and I have Mark now. I'm not going anywhere."

Renjun smirked at him, "Are you so sure? Wasn't it suspicious how quickly Mark confessed and was loving towards you?"

"No, we both know he's bad at feelings, but, we're in love," He tried to sound confident but he was getting a bit nervous. 

"You know what I heard Johnny-hyung and Mark talking about the other day?", Renjun got close to his face, "Johnny-hyung needed Mark to get you to cooperate with us and Mark had a good idea, make you fall in love with him. He told Hyung he would confess and make you feel comfortable here, but, it was only for show. Now that you have cooperated, the charade is done."

"T-that can't b-be true," Hyuck's voice wobbled and his throat was tightening. 

"Ask Mark yourself if you don't believe me, just be don't too crushed when he tells you the truth." Renjun walked away.

Hyuck ran into Mark's room, eyes watering. 

"Tell me the fucking truth, right now." He yelled.

"What? What're you talking about, kitten?" Mark tried to reach out for him but Hyuck moved back. 

"Was this all a lie? Did you use me? Do you not care about me?" Hyuck was shaking. 

Mark sighed, "I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Donghyuck gasped, "So it's true? You're not even going to deny it?" He stepped back further. 

"Did you really think I loved you?" Mark smirked. "I wouldn't fall in love with a whore."

Hyuck's heart shattered. He didn't even think before he was running. He ran past Taeil and Doyoung, who tried to stop him. Nothing was going to stop him, though, and he ran out of the house towards god knows where. Soon, he collapsed on the sidewalk, sobbing his heart out. 

_What am I going to do, where did everything go wrong? I thought I had finally found love and family, you were so stupid,_ he thought to himself. 

The walk back to his apartment was cold and lonely. The reality of the situation set in, and as much as he tried, he couldn't hate all of them. Sure, he could hate Mark, but, the rest had been so kind to him. The thought of Jungwoo, Taeil, and Doyoung's smiling faces made him sob harder. As he opened the door, he resolved himself. 

He was going to save them. Not for Mark, not even for his own conscious, but for the people who had treated him like family.

 _I have nothing to live for anymore_ , he thought, _I'm going to save them from BTS_.

With that thought he began to devise a plan.


	8. Where it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a look into both sides! Hyuck's going rouge, Mark is a dick, and NCT love Hyuck despite what he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more plot with a sprinkle of action lol. apparently i cannot get to the action in a timely fashion. next chapter I promise!! The story will be done tomorrow :') thanks to everyone thats stuck around and been patient!
> 
> xo,  
> Jaeskitten
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few hours, Hyuck had a rough idea of what he was going to do. He had written down a list of possible strategies. 

1: Have Heechul invite BTS to the club and infiltrate the room and try to take them out before they knew what was happening.

2: Lure them to a third party location using Haechan as bait and set up traps for each member.

3: Try to infiltrate their headquarters and stealth kill them. 

_Which one was the best option_? He knew NCT was going to strike on Thursday and today is Monday. He had some time, but, not a lot to get all the supplies he would need together. _Alright, what if I do a combination of a few of these? That could work_. 

After a few more minutes he had worked out the final tentative plan. He would invite BTS to the club under the guise he had information to share about Haechan. When the group arrived he would say that he wanted to talk to Jin, Yoongi, and Taehyung first. He wasn't going to lie to himself, this part was going to be the most difficult. He was going to take out the first three with his knife and the others he had a vague ideas for. The cigarette idea for Hoseok was a good plan and he would use it, he would give poisoned drinks to Jimin, Namjoon, and Jungkook because he remembered they liked drinks from last time. 

"Heechul-hyung, it's Flower. Sorry I've been MIA for the past week, I've had some family issues. I'll be at work on Wednesday night! Yep, see you then Hyung." He was really going to do this. 

Next he called Jin. He had gotten his number off the profile. 

"Hello, Jin." Hyuck tried to keep his voice steady.

"Flower? This is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"If I remember after you beat me up, you said that you'd see me soon, Daddy. How come you haven't been back to the club?" 

"Sorry, baby. We've been busy. We're still searching for Haechan, do you still have nothing to say about him?"

"Actually, that's why I really called. I decided to give him up. I got tired of keeping secrets."

"Ok, babydoll, I'm glad you decided to help us out. When can we meet you to get him?"

"Meet me at the club on Wednesday night. I'll meet you by the bar. See you soon." 

"See you soon, darling."

 _Fuck. Could he actually do this? He had to in order to keep the people he cared about safe. Do it for them, Hyuck, they were the first people to take care of you in a long time_. 

________________________________________________________________________________

"Everyone in the dining room, now!!!!!" Taeil yelled into the hallways. 

As soon as everyone had taken their seat, all slightly bewildered as to what was going on, Taeil all but exploded.

"Does someone want to explain why Donghyuck was sobbing and running out of the house?" He looked at Mark.

"He found out." Mark shrugged.

"What did he find out?" Everyone but Mark, Johnny, and Renjun weren't following. 

Johnny started first, "Shit. Ok basically when Hyuck first got here I wasn't sure he would cooperate with us, so Mark and I made a plan. It was obvious he was attracted to Mark so we decided that Mark would pretend to date him and fall in love with him in order to get him comfortable. The facade would be over once he gave us the information on BTS, which happened earlier. Donghyuck must have found out before I could tell him."

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THAT?" Jungwoo, who was normally sweet and quiet, screamed and lunged at Mark. Lucas caught him before he could land a punch.

"Don't blame them. I told him about it before Johnny-hyung could explain." Renjun said with a smile. 

"You did?! Why?!" Jaemin and Jeno stared with dropped jaws. 

"Simple. The bitch was too comfortable. He needed to know none of us cared about him, so I hit him where it would hurt the most." 

"How could you say none of us cared about him!?" Doyoung questioned. "I think everyone here counted him as family, at this point." 

"Does anyone know where he would go?" Taeil thought out loud.

"We were pulling up when he ran past us and turned left. Does anyone know where he lives?" Ten asked. 

"I could find out." Jaemin offered.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the attack?" Mark asked Taeyong, who had been silent. 

"You aren't going on the mission anymore, Mark. You fucked up, big time. You can stay back and prepare to treat the wounded. Everyone else proceed with the plan." 

"You've got to be fucking with me?! I'm grounded? It's not my fault he fell in love with me." Mark scoffed.

"Don't act like you didn't care about him. Lay down your pride, kid. You loved about him just as much, you were just too scared to admit it. I'd never seen you as happy as when you were with him." Sicheng said firmly.

"Whatever. He was just a pawn. I don't need this shit right now." Mark got up and walked out. 

"Do you think Hyuckie is going to be ok?" Jungwoo asked Taeil with tears streaming down his face.

"I sure hope so. After this is all over we will get him back." Taeil promised everyone and himself. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Hyuck hadn't slept the last two nights, the nerves getting the better of him. It was Wednesday morning and he was going over final preparations. Yesterday he had sharpened his knife and practiced some of the moves Yuta had taught him. He thought about all of them. Would they forgive him for sacrificing himself or would they hate him like Mark did? He shook his head and prayed it was the first option. He had tried to remember some of the stuff Chenle had taught him about poison and concocted something for Hoseok's cigarette and the three drinks. He had decided that he would start to talk to the other men and position himself in between two of them so he could simultaneously attack them, it was going to be whoever sat across from him that was going to be the problem. _Oh well, it's not like I planned to walk out of here unscathed_. 

At 8 o'clock he walked into the club for what could very well be the last time. He was meeting BTS at 10 and from what he would guess, NCT would hit sometime around 11, which gave him time before they realized. 

"Hey, Suho-Hyung." Hyuck walked up to the older.

"Hey, honey. How've you been? I was worried." The man looked him over.

"I'm ok. I'll be better once tonight is over." He joked. "I missed you, Hyung. Take care of yourself please." 

"I will, Flower. Why are you being so serious?" 

"No reason. Just wanted to tell you I appreciate everything you've done for me since I've been here."

"Your welcome, sweetie. Do you want to be on the floor or stage tonight?"

"Floor, please. BTS is coming back and I want to serve them. They tipped well last time." He joked. 

"Ok. Head back and get ready! You're out in an hour and a half." Suho reminded. 

Outfit wise, Hyuck decided on some shorts and thigh high boots he could conceal the knife in. He chose a sheer top and a bralette that he stashed the poison in. After putting on some makeup he walked over to the bar. It was about 20 minutes before they opened and he would meet the men. He grabbed a top shelf bottle of vodka and poured himself a drink and stuck the poison on the inside of the glasses. The drug wouldn't kick in until 10 minutes after ingestion so they would hopefully die once they got in the room so no one got suspicious. He had prepared a fancy pack of cigarettes for Hoseok, but one cigarette didn't have poison on purpose. That drug would work immediately and he would drop dead outside the club, probably causing a scene but he didn't care about one body.

The doors opened and people streamed in and Hyuck waited. He sipped on his drink and was about to glance around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Hey, Babydoll, miss us?" Jin whispered into his ear. 

"Of course, babe." He leaned back into the mans hold. "Here's how this is going to go. I have Haechan in one of the private rooms. I want to take you, Yoongi, and Taehyung in with me first so he doesn't get overwhelmed. The rest can wait out here for ten minutes or so. I have some presents for the rest who don't get to go first, cause I felt bad. Once inside Haechan will answer all your questions. Sound good?"

"Sure. Let's get started."

"Here," He grabbed the vodka off the shelf and the three glasses, "I got you guys some drinks while you wait." He motioned to Jungkook, Jimin, and Namjoon. "For Hoseok-ssi I got a fancy pack of cigarettes, I hope you like them." He slid them down the counter.

"You want one?" Hoseok asked, he knew it was a test. 

"Thanks for sharing." Hyuck grabbed the one without poison. He lit it and took a puff. When nothing happened to him, Hoseok nodded and headed outside. The others had already started to sip their drinks. 

"Let's go back, boys." He lead them to private room 3, the furthest down the hall.

Jin swung the door open and they entered the room.

"Where the fuck is he?" Yoongi looked around.

Hyuck laughed. He quietly shut the door and locked it.

"Take a seat, please." Jin and Taehyung sat on one couch and Yoongi sat across from them. 

"Well?" Taehyung asked.

"Nice to meet you, you know me as Flower, but you can also call me Haechan." Hyuck bowed.

The three stared at him shocked.

"Don't be too surprised. If you thought about it, I made it fairly obvious last time." Hyuck sat down in between Taehyung and Seokjin. 

"Shit. You were right in front of us the whole time, weren't you?" Jin laughed. "You're prettier than I thought you would be." 

"How do we know he's not lying?" Yoongi asked, ever the skeptic. 

"You were right, NCT found me first. They had me hack into Jungkook-ssi's computer the other day, I left a distinct trace, a flower. It was supposed to be another hint that I thought you would get." 

"So you worked for NCT? Do you not anymore?" Taehyung asked.

"Not anymore, babe. Want to hear some stuff about them?"

"Of course, darling. Tell us everything."

"Well, for starters, they know about your plan to take them out. They were going to strike against you guys tonight. It's too bad you're not getting out of this room alive." Hyuck smiled, _it was time_.


	9. can hearts change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby, Hyuck. Can Mark stop being self-absorbed? Is everyone going to survive? Will Mark realize what he had too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad hours. There's still one more chapter left! Remember there's no major character death tag! Thanks for reading!
> 
> xo,  
> Jaeskitten
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_There's no way I love him_ , Mark told himself. He had stormed back to his room after Sicheng had accused him of loving the hacker back. He flopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He reached for his phone and next to it there was a cheesy note Donghyuck had written him.

Don't forget to take care of yourself, babe. I'll see you after the meeting! <3

Love,  
Kitten

Mark's heart beat faster reading the note again. _Stop it, you don't love him, he disgusts you_. Mark sighs and resigns himself to staying at the house to help Doyoung and the other tonight. _Hopefully no one gets injured_ , because even though it seems like he doesn't care, he loves everyone like family. _Why do they all think of Hyuck as family, though? He was just some stripper they needed information from, nothing more_. Suddenly the younger's face flashed through his mind. He was smiling after Mark said something funny. Next, he saw the two of them cuddling in his bed, talking about what they were going to do after they left this lifestyle. The spark in Hyuck's eyes quickly turned into watery tears when he remembered the words he had said earlier. _I can't change the past, maybe I'll try to apologize when this is over, either way it doesn't matter, he's out of my life now_.

What Mark didn't know was that he would soon see Hyuck again -- under very different circumstances though. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Downstairs, the other members of NCT were busy getting prepared and making sure everyone knew what their jobs were. They had 2 hours before they were set to strike and everyone was tense. 

The plan was simple they would storm the house and break into the set teams and look for their targets. 

Taeil and Doyoung were talking when Mark came downstairs.

"Hyungs, how's preparations going?" 

Taeil scoffed and walked away, still beyond pissed at Mark. 

"Look, Mark, no one is happy with your attitude. If I were you I would stay quiet and help get the medical supplies ready." Doyoung warned. 

"I can't help what the others feel. What do you want me to get ready?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Make sure there are transfusion bags and the bandages are all stocked. BTS is dangerous and I'm sure at least one person will need to be patched up tonight, I just pray it's nothing I can't fix." 

"It'll be fine, Hyung. No one is stupid enough to take them on alone."

"You're right, I guess." Doyoung walked away to get more IV bags. 

________________________________________________________________________________

As the words left Hyuck's mouth he drew the knives hidden in his boots and quickly slashed Jin and Taehyung's throats, aiming for the carotid arteries. They were both dead within seconds, but, it seemed Yoongi was ready for some sort of attack. When he turned to face him again, Yoongi was already leaping over the table. 

Hyuck rolled out of the way. 

"You little bitch. I knew something was up. I'm going to fucking kill you." Yoongi pulled out a knife. 

Hyuck had really been relying on the element of surprise, but here he was and he had to defend against a skilled assassin's attacks. The two boys circled each other and with a quick lunge, Yoongi jumped on top of Donghyuck.

Without any words, Yoongi stabbed Hyuck right in the stomach. 

_Oh shit, ouch_. Filled with adrenaline, Hyuck managed to throw Yoongi off and he straddled him. He tried to stab his neck but Yoongi was strong. The two rolled around again and in the chaos Hyuck's knife flew out of his hand. He scrambled out for the gun sticking out of Jin's jacket. 

He wasn't quite fast enough, because Yoongi stabbed him in the thigh. As his hand wrapped around the gun he swung it down onto the older's head. Taking advantage of the older being dazed Hyuck shot him quickly in the head. 

Not being able to catch a break apparently, Jimin, Namjoon, and Jungkook had just kicked down the door. Seeing their fallen members, the three pointed their guns at Hyuck who hid behind the couch quickly. By some miracle, Jimin dropped to the floor seizing due to the poison and Namjoon tried to save him. While the two were down Hyuck peered around and shot Jungkook in the leg. 

"Fuck, that hurts!" Jungkook shot at the couch. A bullet managed to catch Hyuck's shoulder. At this rate he wasn't sure if he was going to survive this. Throwing caution to the wind he popped his head up and shot Jungkook in the head and Namjoon in the chest. 

He prayed to every god that Hoseok was already dead. Hyuck was bleeding out quickly and he just hoped someone had heard the gunshots and was coming to check. After what seemed like forever he heard voices, but, he could feel his heart slowing down and his vision began darkening. 

"Fuck, shit, Hyuck, stay awake, please." Someone yelled. In his semi-conscious state it sounded like Doyoung. There was no way though. He opened his eyes but everything was blurry. 

"Tell my Hyungs I'm sorry. Also, tell Mark I love him even though he's an asshole and an idiot." He tried to smile. 

As his vision gave out he heard, "No! NO! He's lost too much blood. Chenle, we need to go, NOW!" Then a cold darkness, that he assumed was death, overtook him.

________________________________________________________________________________

As the van pulled up to BTS's headquarters they were met with a dark house.

"That's strange, there's no lights on." Taeyong noted.

"Everyone, you know your jobs. Be safe and stay with your partner." Johnny said and everyone jumped out of the car. 

Taeyong and Kun burst through the front door while Johnny and Ten went in through the back. Everyone split up to check the house. 

"The upstairs is clear." Jeno yelled down. 

"So is the downstairs. This is doesn't feel right." Yuta said.

"Everyone look for clues as to where they might be. They could have gotten a tip that we were going to be here tonight." Kun ordered.

After a few minutes of searching, Taeil noticed a phone. 

"This might be something." He quickly cracked into the phone. 

"Look through the phone and see if there's anything suspicious. Everyone else keep looking." Taeyong said. 

Soon, there was a crash from the kitchen. Everybody ran in and saw Taeil pale and shaking. 

"What?!" Jaehyun cried.

"I-i know why t-they're n-not here." Taeil choked out. 

"Ok calm down and try to explain it, please." Sicheng sat him down. 

After a few second he started to speak.

"There was an event in the calendar, it said Club Vixen at 10 o'clock. Then I looked at the phone call log and there was a incoming call from a strange number so I called it back and it went to voicemail." Taeil had to stop because he was crying. He dialed the number. After a few rings the message played. 

"Hi you've reached the voicemail of Flower. I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message!" 

The room was dead silent.

"What does this mean?" Jaemin whispered.

"The club and Donghyuck's phone number in the phone is suspicious. You don't think that Hyuckie is in trouble, right?!" Jungwoo cried out.

"Someone call Doyoung. Tell him to send someone to the club to check on Hyuck." Johnny rushed out. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the house, around 10:45, Doyoung's phone started to ring. 

"Jae? Is everything ok?"

"Ok. Ok. I'll send someone immediately."

"Kids!! Come here now!"

Everyone ran in.

"We need to go. There's a been a change in plans." Doyoung hurried around, putting his shoes on. He didn't mention Donghyuck because he didn't want to scare them. "Chenle, come with me. Mark, wait for the others to get back."

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Mark asked.

"No." Doyoung stared him in the eyes. "C'mon, Lele. We have to hurry." They ran out the door. 

_What the fuck is going on_ , Mark thought. 

Doyoung and Chenle arrived at the club and they ran to the bar. 

"What room is Flower in?" He said frantically.

"Room 3, why? Who are you and what do you want with him?"

"I don't have time to explain. He's in a lot of danger."

The two ran off down the hall towards room 3 and when they opened the door the scene was gruesome. 

There was blood everywhere and most of the BTS members were dead around the room. Lying on the ground by the left couch was Donghyuck.

Doyoung ran over.

"Fuck, shit, stay awake, Hyuck, please," he yelled. 

Chenle ran over and helped looked the boy over.

"One gunshot wound to the shoulder, one stab wound to the thigh, and one to the stomach. Apply pressure, Hyung, I don't know how long he's been bleeding." He observed. 

"Fuck, we're losing him." Doyoung was trying to apply pressure to the wounds.

Donghyuck opened his eyes for a second and muttered, "tell my Hyungs I'm sorry. Also, tell Mark I forgive him even though he's an asshole and an idiot." 

"No! NO! He's lost too much blood! Chenle, we need to go, NOW!" Doyoung was hysterical at this point. He picked him up and they ran to the car.

They ran back to the car and the older called Jaehyun back.

"Oh god, Jae. It's fucking bad. The kid took out BTS by himself, but he's almost dead. He's bleeding so much, Jae. I don't know if he's going to make it." Doyoung was crying. 

"You're on speaker phone. We just got home. Everyone, go get the medical supplies ready, NOW!" Taeyong barked out.

When the two boys pulled into the driveway, Jungwoo, Taeil, and Johnny ran out to meet them.

Jungwoo screamed when he saw Donghyuck and Taeil dry-heaved into the bushes. 

"Quick, take him upstairs, everything is ready." Johnny ordered. 

Everyone was silent as the two boys passed through the house, covered in Donghyuck's blood. Doyoung got to work. 

"Ok, first I'm going to remove the bullet. Someone administer a fluids bag and a blood bag." 

Chenle, Renjun, and Jisung were hurrying around the room. 

"Next I'm going to stitch the stab wounds close. They barely missed his organs, but they're still really deep. The bullet shattered his collarbone." 

After two intense hours, Doyoung was finished. 

"I've done all I can."

"Everyone should try to get some sleep." Kun suggested.

"I think I need to stay here." Mark said, zoned out. 

________________________________________________________________________________

(After Doyoung left through now from Mark's POV)

"I don't know whats going on, but, you heard Hyung, go get ready." Mark ordered.

_I wonder who got hurt? Also, what did he mean by "plans changed"?_

Pretty soon he got his answer. 

Doyoung, followed by everyone else, ran into the house. In his arms was the last person Mark expected. Hyuck looked dead, he was so pale and limp in the other's arms. Mark's brain took a minute to process what was going on, but once he understood he was on autopilot. He followed them into the infirmary and watched as the medic got to work. 

There were two stab wounds and a bullet wound that were pouring blood. _The fuck happened_? Mark asked himself. Doyoung was yelling out instructions and looked tense. 

"I've done all I can." He looked exhausted. 

When Kun had suggested leaving the room, Mark replied without hesitation. 

"I think I need to stay here." 

When the others had left, he had snapped out of his daze and that's when the horror set in. 

He stumbled over to the sink in the room and vomited. He wiped his mouth, beginning to cry. 

_Oh god, oh, god. Hyuck is dying. The last thing you said to him was that you couldn't love a whore. What have you done_? Mark was sitting with his head in his hands. 

He sobbed while holding the younger's hand and fell asleep in that position. 

An hour later he awoke to the sound of a loud beep.

"HYUNGS!!!!!" Mark screamed.

Taeyong, Doyoung, Johnny, and Taeil arrived first, but everyone else was close behind. 

They were all met with the same sight.

Donghyuck was flatlining.


	10. The end of a life(style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a family, a forgiveness, and an apology. not in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter of my first fic!! I can't believe the amount of support I've gotten from you guys! I love you all and I hope you look forwards to my next story!! 
> 
> (also yes, their son's name is a mix of theirs lol I'm not creative)
> 
> xo,   
> Jaeskitten
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Within seconds Doyoung was attempting CPR on the dying boy. 

"Someone get the defibrillator!" He ordered. Renjun quickly handed it to him, _sure he didn't like the other boy but he didn't want to see him die_. 

Everyone stood around the room in varying levels of shock. 

Doyoung pressed the paddles to Donghyuck's chest and after a few attempts, with no success, he began to hyperventilate. 

"Fuck! Why isn't this working!? Please, Donghyuck, come on, kid!" Doyoung had tears streaming down his face. 

The younger members of the gang started to cry seeing their normally calm Hyung panicking. 

With one last try, Doyoung shoved the paddles against Hyuck's chest. 

A small beep started to ring out every few seconds. 

With the sound came a resounding quiet. The room collectively held it's breath. The sound started to become a bit stronger. 

"Oh thank god." Doyoung breathed out, collapsing into a chair next to the bed. "His heart rate is picking back up."

Everything fell into chaos after he spoke those words. 

Jungwoo and Taeil held each other as they cried, the leaders were trying to keep it together, and everyone else was quietly processing the events of the last 10 minutes. 

Mark ran over to the unconscious boy and threw himself over him. 

"Fucks sake, Hyuck. Don't do that, please. I can't lose you before I apologize. Please wake up soon." He cried.

Taeyong started to usher everyone out of the room and back into their bedrooms. 

"When is he going to wake up, Hyung?" Mark asked him, not leaving the bedside.

"I don't know, Mark. Could be days or it could be months, we'll just have to wait and see. Get some sleep, please." Taeyong patted his shoulder.

"I'll wait for you, Hyuckie." Mark kissed his forehead and laid his head on the side of the bed to get some sleep. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Three weeks later, the news had gotten out that BTS had been eliminated, and there was a sign of life from the comatose boy. 

_Motherfucker, my head hurts. Actually everything does. And I'm starving_. 

These were the thoughts currently going through Donghyuck's mind as he tried to sit up. It was a lot harder than it sounded, though, so he settled for looking around. It seemed he was alone in the infirmary. 

_The last thing I remember was passing out in the club, he tried to think back. I need to go find everyone_. 

He sat up after a short pep-talk. The next challenge was getting his legs to cooperate. After some struggle he was walking at a snails pace towards the door. He yanked it open and stumbled out into the hallway. 

Turning the corner he ran into Doyoung who was carrying a big box of supplies. The box crashed to the floor as Doyoung screamed out in surprise.

"Donghyuck!" He ran towards the now awake boy.

The sound had apparently carried through the house, because soon enough there were five more screams. 

"What the fuck!?" Ten yelled grabbing the boys other side.

"Hey, Hyungs. How's it going?" Hyuck asked.

"Don't be so casual. You've been in a fucking coma for three weeks, Donghyuck. Why did you get out of bed?" Yuta scolded him.

"Uhh, I was hungry." Hyuck looked sheepish. 

"Back to your room you go. Jaemin and Chenle, go get him some food. I need to look you over." Doyoung and Ten lead him back to the infirmary. 

After making sure his vitals were ok, Jaemin handed the boy his food, which he demolished. 

While the younger was eating, Ten called Johnny. 

"Babe, he's awake. Bring everyone home, now." 

Soon Yuta was leading Hyuck downstairs into the kitchen. He was met with the sight of everyone sitting around the table, looking at him like they'd seen a ghost. 

"We're so glad you're ok, Donghyuck. If you're feeling up to it, do you mind explaining what happened that night?" Kun asked him.

"Sure. After I left here, I decided that I couldn't let you guys risk you're lives taking out BTS. You all had treated me like family and I wanted to repay you somehow. I devised a plan, I would invite BTS to the club under the guise that I would give them Haechan. I first poisoned the drinks of Jimin, Jungkook, and Namjoon. For Hoseok I chose poisoned cigarette. Jin, Taehyung, and Yoongi were going to be the hardest to deal with so I decided to take them out personally. I had hidden two knives in my boots and I took out Jin and Taehyung with those, and that's when things went wrong. Yoongi attacked me and stabbed my stomach first. While trying to grab a gun he got me in the thigh, and after that I shot him in the head." 

Donghyuck took a breath and started again.

"I had thought the poison would kill them immediately, I was incorrect. The three came bursting in the room and while distracted I shot Jungkook once. He wasn't dead though and shot the couch I hid behind, catching me in the shoulder. At this point, I thought fuck it and peeked around the couch and shot the remaining members. I guess Doyoung-hyung and Chenle found me after that."

"Holy shit, kid. Why the fuck would you do that for us?" Johnny asked with wide eyes.

Hyuck shrugged. "Like I said, you guys treated me like family. It's been a long time since I've felt loved and I wanted to repay you. This was the best way I could."

"I can't thank you enough for what you did." Taeyong looked at him. "How can we show you our thanks?" 

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to stay here." 

"Done." 

Taeil and Jungwoo hugged him tight and whispered how much they loved him.

"As sweet as this is, I think there's someone you need to talk to, Hyuckie." Sicheng pointed to Mark who was awkwardly looking at him from the doorway. 

"I think you're right. I'll catch up with you later, hyungs."

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey." Mark said.

"Hello, Mark." Donghyuck spit out. He was ready to yell at the older.

"Before you kill me, can I try to explain?" Mark pleaded.

Hyuck didn't respond so Mark continued.

"I don't know how to explain it right, but, here it goes. I was scared. I hadn't felt this way about someone before. I had lost so many people before that I didn't want to let myself get close to you. I was so, so wrong. The time I spent with you made me happier than I had ever been. When you left after I said those things, I told myself I didn't care. Sicheng-hyung knocked some sense into me, thankfully, and that's when I knew. I had lost the best thing that I had ever found. I missed the way you smiled, the laughter you brought me, the love you showed me, I could go on forever, but, at the end of it all, I missed you. I have never been more scared than when Hyung carried you in here, looking half-dead. When you actually did die for a few minutes, I didn't know how I was going to be able to go through life without you. I love you, Lee Donghyuck, and I am so sorry."

Hyuck was lost for words, so he answered the best way he could think of. 

He crashed his lips to Mark's and held the older close to him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"You fucker. I had never felt heartbreak that bad before and I was fully ready to kick your ass to hell. It took me almost bleeding out to realize that I had to forgive you. I love you, Mark Lee, but, make me regret it one more time and I will shoot you in the foot." He smiled up at Mark.

"Thank god. I was scared that you would hate me forever." 

"I probably should. I'm just too kind of a person to hold grudges." He sounded fake exasperated. 

"Mmhmm, sure, kitten." Mark kissed him.

________________________________________________________________________________

There was a unanimous decision that Donghyuck wasn't allowed on missions, anymore, he was relegated to behind the screen only. 

Business had been good since BTS was no longer a threat and things had been relatively quiet.

"Babe, dinner is ready! Make sure you wash your guys's hands first!" Hyuck yelled from the kitchen of their shared apartment. 

There was some giggling and soon Mark appeared in the kitchen, a young boy on his shoulders.

"Momma! I washed my hands by myself." The three-year-old said excitedly.

"Good job, Minnie! Are you ready to have some dinosaur nuggets?"

"Yep!" Minhyuck smiled at him.

Donghyuck would never get tired of that smile. It seemed like yesterday that Mark came home with a baby in his arms, explaining they found him abandoned on their way home from a mission. The second he looked at the baby boy and saw wide, brown eyes looking at him, Hyuck knew he was in love. They had gotten their own apartment and he stayed home with Minhyuck, rarely working anymore. 

Hyuck looked at his little family and felt his heart flutter. Two years ago he would have never imagined his life as Haechan would end with him being so happy. 

He walked over and kissed his sons head and leaned over him to give Mark a quick peck. 

But, goddamnit if he wasn't grateful everyday that he had met that hotheaded blonde in the club.


End file.
